doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Of Hell
The quintessential high-tier demon, the Baron of Hell is the second Hell Soldier in the Hell hierarchy. His appearance between mobs is regular, but not so common as his smaller brother, the Hellknight. Tactics and Behavior Possessing a great battle axe, the Baron deals severe damage to player and sometimes instead of using the axe, he will attempt to kick the player instead, causing moderate damage. Avoiding the axe attack is a pretty easy task since he delays enough time to push him away with a Shotgun or Nailgun. Unlike the Baron of Hell from the Doom games, this iteration of his does not have an projectile attack. As the Hellknight, the Baron of Hell is a highly aggressive foe - he sprints after the player to chase them, instead of walking as most other demons do. He also seems to know how to do jumps to reach higher grounds where the player could hide from him, allowing him to stalk the player more effectively. His high health contributes to the difficulty of avoiding him directly. Since he does not have a ranged attack unlike the Hellknight, he compensates with the melee damage, which is enough to make the player remember to stay away from him. The same weapon tactics from Hellknight applies to him but the Nailgun and Chaingun seem to be a lot more effective as a counter to his huge health. The Plasma Gun and Lightning Gun are other viable alternatives. Vehicle Tactics The GEV Tank can kill him with no more than 3 direct hits from the Main Cannon. The Machine Gun is effective, but seems to push him more than cause damage, making him hard to target. The Cyclops can kill him with a single stomp or jumping and landing on him. The Twin Gauss Cannons requires more than one regular direct hit to take him down, but the charged shot can still one-shot him. The Modular Plasma Cannons are not so effective since it takes several seconds for them to kill him. Trivia The Baron of Hell is one of the most reworked monsters in the mod: * His initial appearance was the same as a Doom 3 Hell Knight but being completely brown with some demonic rune scars throughout his body, possessing horns and having overgrown lower limbs, he also used the same sounds as the Hellknight. * The second iteration gave him the actual battle axe and switched his model to have hooves instead of feet, his size was also drastically reduced and he became a little more skinny with more proportional limb sizes, the texture was left unchanged. * The third and actual iteration comes from DOOM (2016) however by the time the model was ripped from the game, it was not possible to also rip the texture, so the mod's creator made a custom texture for him which is similar to the original one, his size was changed again to be a little bigger than the second iteration, he also gained proper sounds instead of using the same grunts and screams copied from the Hellknight. Category:Enemies Category:Demons